


Atonement

by RoninReverie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Babies, Backstory, Lira San, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/pseuds/RoninReverie
Summary: After the Galactic Civil War came to an end, Zeb took Kallus with him to Lira San, but the ex-imperial has had a hard time relaxing when all he wants to do is make up for past sins. That all changes when they run into an unexpected Lasat, and both mens' lives are changed forever.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: [Link!](http://roninreverie.tumblr.com/post/172459188439/atonement)
> 
> Also: [Fanart!](http://roninreverie.tumblr.com/tagged/pippa-orrelios)

The war against the Empire had finally come to an end.

In the past few years, Zeb and Kallus had spent a lot of time together both fighting for the rebellion with Hera, and checking in on Lothal with Sabine. In all that time, the two had grown close, and not just as comrades. They confided truths and feelings with one another in such a way that Zeb could scarcely believe possible if someone would have told him just a few short years prior.

Kallus has really turned his life around, and one could hardly recognize him if they were looking for that Imperial agent instead of the Rebellion’s Fulcrum. Not that anyone ever called him out for defecting or brought up his past. He was harder on himself than any outsider could ever be.

A recurring subject brought up between conversations, was the massive amounts of guilt that Alexsandr Kallus carried around on his conscious. Zeb knew how much making amends for his past as an Imperial meant to him, and though he had proven himself again and again in acts of pure loyalty, it was never quite enough for Alexsandr.

Zeb often wondered if it was his mere presence that reminded Kallus so much of the past he was trying to wipe clean, but the man was always a lot cheerier whenever Zeb stuck close to him, so it was just a double edged lightsaber effect he supposed.

The idea to take him to Lira San was one that Zeb had considered for a long while, and decided to keep a secret by the time he was sure that it was what he was going to do. Knowing Kallus, he would protest or make excuses, convincing himself that it would be better that he not go.

The last thing Zeb wanted was for Kallus to distance himself and join the New Republic army instead of taking the much deserved break that he needed.

It took months of planning, and even more time trying to figure up ways to distract Kallus from checking their route or asking a stray crewmember where their ship was heading. He stuck so close to him during their travel, that it went quickly from quality alone time to annoying pestering that irked on each of their nerves.

It was all worth it upon the reveal for Zeb’s greatest ploy and gift to his dear companion. He had never seen such a look of hope on Kallus’ face, and he could simply tell that Lira San was exactly what Kallus needed in order to finally allow some of his old scars to heal.

* * *

 

It had been nearly a full cycle on Lira San, and the two had spent most of their time travelling the planet, lending aid to any and all citizens who needed their help, and connecting more to Zeb’s species and their culture. They were in love with this peaceful planet. It was so remote that the news of the Empire was nothing more than a ghost story told from Chava, or a fading memory in the back of each of their minds.

Of course, the Lasat of the hidden world were amazed by the mere presence of Kallus and often spent hours talking to and admiring him. The children were always rushing up to them to play and poke at Kallus, asking him personal questions like “what happened to all of your fur?” or “why is your body so oddly shaped?” This always made the two laugh. It never took long before they became the most talked about duo in each new village on Lira San.

More often than not, Kallus found himself worn out by days end. He was already in his late forties, soon half his lifespan would be over, and the strain on his body was becoming more noticeable each time he tried to climb trees with the villagers, or keep up with the hordes of running children.

Most assumed this was just because of him being human, but Zeb could tell when Kallus overdid it, and tried to make up for that by helping him in any way he could. Other than that, Kallus had adjusted quickly to Lasat culture, learning all that he could about their food, dances, rituals, and even their hunting patterns and unique weaponry.

Somewhere along the line, a village elder in the far west declared that Kallus had earned his stripes among the Lasat people, and was given tattoos marking the occasion. No one really saw them unless he walked around shirtless, but his stripes were one of the most honorable gifts he could have ever received.

Finally, Zeb thought that this would be enough to satisfy Kallus’ guilt, but he still had something more to prove to himself, and insisted they continue their journey helping others.

It wasn’t really something Zeb could complain about though. He liked seeing the world and learning more about his roots, but he also enjoyed helping others—not to mention, he was duty-bound to make sure Kallus didn’t kill himself trying to do good deeds across Lira San alone.

Their travels eventually led them to a small village, a simple Lasat colony, but they were known far and wide for their amazing housing designs and construction. Recently, a storm on Lira San had brought damage to the neighboring tribes, so it was the perfect place for Zeb and Kallus to find some work.

* * *

 

“You have done more than enough you two,” the elder of the village bowed, thanking them in her native tongue before giving each a pat on the back.

“You’re sure?” Kallus persisted. “Because if there is anyone else in town that needs assistance, we would be more than happy to help.”

“You have worked for your share of food and shelter,” she said. “Now, you may rest and enjoy yourselves. We shall dance tonight in honor of the debris cleared and the charity you have completed.”

“That’s really not necessary—” Zeb started to say.

“Tut tut tut!” She stopped. “I don’t want to hear another word about it. You two have done well and our village will be happy to have the celebration. Now, away with you.” She smiled. “Enjoy your rest.”

She bowed and turned her back to them as Zeb and Kallus mirrored her motions and departed down the road.

“Well, Alex,” Zeb started, cracking his back as he let the warm afternoon sun bake his fur. “What do you want to do now?”

“I suppose we should find something to do until the party?” He grinned.

Zeb smirked back. “Anything you have in mind?” He asked.

“Well I was thinking—” He paused as his voice trailed off and a thin, lavender skinned Lasat woman made her way over to them.

“Excuse me!” She called. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Oh,” Kallus smiled. “It’s no trouble. How can we help you?”

Zeb pouted, but reset his disposition to look just as kind and curious as Kallus.

“Well,” she said. “My name is Epla Fane, and I run a community shelter just up the road. I have been so busy that I was unable to make contact with you earlier, but I have heard so much from my neighbors about how you’ve been helping them, and I seem to have some property damage and could use your help removing it.”

“Yes, of course!” Kallas cleared his throat politely, and held out a hand “My name is Alexsandr Kallus and this is Garazeb Orrelios. We would be happy to assist you, if you would just lead the way.”

Zeb bowed to her, and she returned the gesture before leading the men up the street. Her home was one that Kallus had noticed as soon as they set foot in the town. It was a large hut that was built into a grand, winding tree the size of an Imperial walker. It gave the Ewoks of Endor a run for their money, that much was sure.

Kallus always admired their ability to share the land when building their homes. It was an act of prosperity that the Empire would have simply avoided by leveling everything within radius to the dirt and building it back up from there. He shook away the thought and followed Epla through the doorway.

“It is nice of you to volunteer your efforts,” she said as she hurried in and started tidying up her den area. “Pardon the mess, I‘ve been housing many while we make repairs to the village.”

“It’s no problem,” Zeb said. “Sit, please. Let us know what we can do for you.”

“I have made it my mission to study your culture and make up for the wrongdoings of my past,” Kallus added. “Any task you might think for me, I will consider it an honor to accomplish for you.”

“He says that wherever we go,” Zeb said, a hand raised to his mouth as though it could block the words from reaching Kallus’ ears.

Kallus shot him a soft glare, but brushed the comment off.

“Oh, we have all heard of your good work,” The woman replied. “You are quite easy to pick out of a crowd, you know? Your species is just so fascinating.”

“We aren’t so different,” Kallus smiled.

Zeb chuckled at that.

“But, back to the matter at hand gentlemen,” she said, pointing to the ceiling, which was a mixture of thick, winding tree branches and sturdy tarp material. “There is a loose branch near the highest limbs of our shelter, and I fear one day it will fall and cause more damage. It is far too big for me to bring down alone. That’s why I’ve called you both here today.”

After a considerable amount of looking, they finally saw it. The loose limb was all the way towards the top, it’s only noticeable features being the slight scorch marks from the lightning and the odd angle it which it balanced between the other tree branches.

Zeb whistled. “That is a little big for one person. You were right to ask for help.”

“Consider it gone,” Kallus said. “Zeb and I will be happy to remove it for you.”

“Uhhh…” Zeb hummed, nervous eyes shifting from Kallus to the branch.

“What?”

“Nothing Alex,” Zeb tensed. “It’s just…”

He arched his brows. “You don’t think I can climb that high, do you?”

“I didn’t say that…”

Kallus stood and made his way over to the wall where he grabbed a sturdy vine and started to scale the structure.

“Kal, come on,” Zeb said, his voice entreating, but his stance already revealing that he’d given up the argument.

“Will he be alright?” Epla asked. “Are humans capable climbers?”

“No,” Zeb chuckled, looking up at Kallus who was grunting in difficulty and already high enough upward that the two Lasat had to crane their necks back to watch him.

“Oh dear,” she hummed.

“You’re too old for this, you know!” Zeb called up to him with a smile.

“I’m fine!” Kallus grumbled back.

“You’re going to hurt yourself!” He added, almost mockingly.

Kallus chuckled under his breath, but focused on his climbing as he checked above him and saw the branch was still a considerable distance away. He ignored the facts and lied back down towards Zeb and Epla.

“You see? I’m almost there already—this is nothi—whoa!”

Suddenly, his foot slipped and he felt himself lose his connection with the wall. He fell downwards, but not before Zeb rushed forward and caught him in his arms. He sighed once with relief before getting a smug look of satisfaction as if to say, “see I told you so.”

Kallas grumbled and shoved himself back to the floor.

“Not a word, Zeb!”

Zeb held up his hands in compliance, but still chuckled under his breath.

“It is not that I underestimate your skills, Alexsandr,” Epla started. “But I had a different job in mind for you while Garazeb and myself remove the branch.”

“Oh…” Kallus said, his voice a bittersweet blend that was both half relieved and also a little disappointed. He composed himself and took a final inhale of air to catch his breath. “Lead the way then.”

“You two go on ahead,” Zeb called. “I’m going to start looking for a safe way to remove this thing without crushing the den.”

They nodded and made their way to the other room and down a short hallway built into the stone of a hollowed out boulder surrounding the base of Epla’s tree. Kallus admired the intricate carvings of bird-like creatures along the rock until Epla started speaking in a more quiet tone, and led him into a bright room filled with nest-like hammocks and lush green ivy from floor to ceiling.

“Well, as you may know,” she started, “There are not many orphans on Lira San. Still, on occasion, there have been avalanches, hunting trips gone awry, and even climbing accidents.”

She gave him a small look and Kallus felt his face turn red with humiliation.

She continued. “Lira San is an overall healthy planet and the living rarely die sooner than was there time, yet with all the peace, a few young still managed to wind up alone and in my care.”

She motioned to a sole Lasat infant cradled in the nest, soundly asleep. It was the smallest Lasat that Kallus had ever seen, so tiny and fragile, the fur still fluffy and soft, revealing just how new the baby really was to this world.

“She lost her family to accident,” Epla frowned. “A small village North of here that was caught off guard by a broken reservoir. The entire village flooded, but the child remained unharmed thanks to the sturdy nest her parents made for her. I imagine they were able to get her to higher ground and let the waters carry her to safety, while they themselves were trapped inside. A great tragedy indeed.”

“How terrible!” Kallas was only able to breathe out the word as he looked to the poor infant, sleeping away in her cradle completely unaware of her own tragic past.

“Yes,” she agreed. “Even in worlds so calm as ours, there are still accidents too terrible to speak.”

“How old is she?”

“She is three months now,” Epla replied. “Though, we do not name any lost children until they are at least a half years of age. On Lira San, it is typical that she will find a suitable home before she grows too old. Lasat are known to have many children, and mothers often take in one more in times of hardship.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yes, though most mothers in our village already have three to four children of their own. I was hoping to find her a home in the neighboring clans to the west of here, but for now, she just needs rest and love.”

Kallus nodded.

“We just came from that village. It is very nice, a good place with many other children, though none quite so young as she is, I’m afraid.”

Epla hummed and then handed Kallus a bottle and a soft purple rag.

“She sleeps well and rarely cries, but will wake any moment to feed. If she wakes before Garazeb and I are finished, I would appreciate it if you fed and cared for her until I return.”

“Of course.”

At one time, such a task might have caused him to panic, but he had gained experience helping care for Hera’s son, Jacen, and had taken a seminar during his cadet years learning to deal with younglings. Though he may not look it, Kallus was actually pretty good at handling children, and he always adored the innocence of the young born after the war.

“I leave her to your care, Alexsandr.”

Kallus nodded as she left.

A few moments passed and he heard the two Lasat in the other room, already climbing and making plans on how to remove the branch.

Kallas looked to the baby and then peered round the room, noticing that each of the other nests were completely empty. They were the sole creatures in the room, and he clapped his hands together softly in a mixture of relief that there were no other orphans, and sadness that this baby was all alone. He remembered that feeling, and it was not one he wished on anybody else.

“Poor creature,” Kallus whispered. He didn’t allow himself to think of all the abandoned children on Lasan, but he knew in the massacre, it was unlikely that any made it out. It was more likely that they all were— “Stop it,” he told himself, his eyes clenching shut as if to erase his thoughts.

A loud thud echoed through the shelter and Kallus jumped towards the sound.

“Zeb?” He called out the doorway in concern.

“We’re alright!” Zeb shouted back. “Almost got it!”

Kallus relaxed his nerves and looked back to the nest only to freeze as two large bright green eyes stared back up at him.

“Oh… well, hello?” Kallus smiled. “Forgive me for shouting little one, but don’t worry, the loud noises will all be gone soon.”

The baby sat up, something that Kallus was unsure if was normal for Lasat cubs her age. She curled her fingers over the ivy and continued eyeing the unfamiliar man down with wide, unblinking eyes that studied his every movement.

“I must look rather strange to you, don’t I?” He laughed. “Are you hungry little one?”

She blinked, but loosened her grip on the side of the nest, making Kallus grin softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He held out his hand to her and she sniffed him for a moment, but took his arm in hers and tightened her grip along the cloth of his sleeve as Kallus lifted her to his side and cradled her in one arm, reaching for the bottle.

Upon seeing it, she released her hold on Kallus’ shirt and instead held the bottle using each hand and also both of her feet, already knowing exactly how to eat herself.

“That a girl,” he said to her, supporting the baby now with both arms in order to tilt her into a more proper eating position. “You’re very bright. I know that you will make an excellent child for some family very soon.”

She still only stared at him, but had finally begun to blink and relaxed her tight stance about halfway into the bottle. He wondered if she felt comforted by his voice.

“You know,” he continued. “I am an orphan like you.” He chuckled lightly. “My parents were still with me until I was grown, but they passed away shortly before I graduated the Imper—” he stopped and rearranged his words. “—Well, before I left Coruscant.”

He took a seat near the window which was blocked out by a curtain of ivy. The sunlight mixed with the foliage sent warm rays of green into the room that seemed to calm the baby back to sleep, still sucking on the bottle as her eyelids began to droop.

Kallus decided he would continue with his story, seeing as though she responded positively when he spoke with her.

“My parents and I lived in the middle levels, which were not high enough to be considered  a wealthy lifestyle, but they not so low that we were outside reach of the sun. My parents were humble workers—owned their own store even! My father served food and my mother sold supplies to the locals.”

He tugged at his collar and blew one of the loose strands of long hair out of his face as he looked back down at the infant fighting to stay awake.

“Unfortunately, I don’t really believe that I was ever a very good son.” He smiled somberly. “I rebelled quite a lot and wanted to live a better life, so I fought constantly with my mother and father until I enrolled in the academy and moved away. Oh, I was probably 25 before I saw the higher levels of Coruscant where the academy was housed. The old Jedi temple was near there, but by then there were no longer any Jedi to see. Not that I had ever seen any before that—it was a large planet after all.”

She hiccuped and he cleared his throat.

“Anyway—my parents never got to come up with me after my graduation. The store was robbed and they were killed in the skirmish while I was still in training.” He frowned. “I vowed to help innocents like them as soon as I had graduated, but life has a way of bending your plans, twisting you morals, until soon, the person you wanted to be is just another forgotten memory.”

The baby finished her bottle and Kallas burped her softly before rocking her in his free arm.

“One of my first missions was a travesty, and I lost a lot of good comrades. I blamed insurgents for my loss and replaced understanding in my heart with a blackness that allowed me to live on each day. I am ashamed to admit how far that blackness would take me before someone finally came and chiseled it away.”

She fell asleep, but Kallus continued talking to her anyway, a smile forming on his face as he thought back to that Geonosian moon.

“Who could have guessed that a broken leg and being stranded on a desolate freezing moon with nothing but a heated meteorite and a grouchy Lasat could be that very chisel I needed?” He laughed softly. “After that encounter I finally saw my life in perspective and quickly remembered what I had started fighting for. I was able to make right by my actions in the end, and I try to do better now that I’ve been given the chance to enjoy these peaceful times.”

He sighed, but pleasantly.

“You will grow up not knowing such hardships, and I am glad for that. Though, you have lived through quit a few yourself already, and so young.”

She smiled and Kallus felt his heart pinch a little.

“Hey, Alex!” Zeb called, “We’re all done out here, so…what kind of job did Epla stick you with?”

He stopped in the doorway and his ears flattened slightly at the sight of a smiling Kallus and an equally smiling baby Lasat. He tapped gently on his chest to restart his heart, but played it cool before Kallus could notice.

“So… babbysitter, eh?” Zeb teased. He reached a finger towards the baby and she opened her eyes at the sound of his footsteps, taking his finger firmly as her whole tiny hand was barely enough to cover his fingertip. “She’s a cutie, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Kallus agreed. He looked over at Zeb and chuckled. “You are covered in leaves you know?”

He chuckled and shook them off.

“Sorry,” he said with a smirk. “So, what’s her story? She Epla’s?”

“No, she was orphaned by a flood, and now Epla is looking to travel with her to the neighboring village so she can find her a nice family.”

“Poor kid,” Zeb started, not really knowing how to reply to that before he caught glimpse of Kallus’ facial expression. “Wait… I know that look! That’s a Hera look! You’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking, are you?”

“It’s not a bad idea?” He retorted with a shrug.

“Did you hit your head?” Zeb motioned. “What are we gonna do with a baby?”

“Who said anything about “we”?” He said primly. “I am more than capable of caring for her without your help.”

“Oh yeah…” He rolled his eyes. “You don’t know the first thing about raising a Lasat. The teething phase is brutal, you wouldn’t be able to catch her if she hid up a tree, not to mention the terrible two stage where all they want to do is argue and wrestle. I popped my uncle’s arm out of socket before I even knew what I did.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” He held the baby to his face. “She would never hurt a fly. Would you, little one?”

Zeb shook his head and muttered at Kallus’ idealism.

“You’re not adopting a baby.”

Kallus handed her to Zeb.

“Alright,” he said smugly, “But you are going to have to tell that to her.”

Zeb’s ears went all the way down, but flicked back up as his face grew annoyed and he arched his brows, holding her up to his face as her feet kicked out at the open air.  

“Look here baby,” he started sternly.

She stared at him in concern, her huge, bright eyes staring right into his own. One of her small hands came up to touch his face and it made her giggle.

Zeb’s throat tightened.

“We are not—not going to—adopt—” he stopped, rolled his eyes and held the baby in one arm while he grabbed his face with the other. “Karabasts Kal,” he groaned. “Why do you have to do this to me.”

“Because I know it will work.”

Zeb growled, but softened as he looked at the baby.

“Aww, she is pretty cute, isn’t she?”

“I’m glad you agree,” he smiled. “You’re sure about this?”

“You not really giving me much choice,” he teased. “But, yeah… let’s do it! What’s the worst that could happen, right?”

“Do you hear that, Pippa,” Kallas cooed. “Zeb is on board! I knew you’d win him over” He stopped and looked to Zeb. “She’s a very good negotiator, you know.”

“You’ve known her for ten minutes!” He gave him a look. “And you named her already?”

“My mother always wanted me to name my daughter, Pippa.” He smiled, and took the baby from Zeb. “She always said it would have been my name if I’d been born a girl.”

He shook his finger at Kallus. “You’re really something, you know that.”

“Don’t be upset,” he said coyly, “She has your last name after all.”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his ear and a wide smile grew on his face. “I guess she will.”

They shared a long look for a few moments before Epla walked in with a raised brow and a smirk.

“I see your acts of charity are not yet over you two.”

“Is that alright?” Kallus asked, holding the baby up to his face so they could both look towards Epla. Kallus was ready to beg if he had to.

She laughed.

“I think it is a wonderful idea. She will be very happy with the two of you.”

Zeb placed a hand on Kallus’ shoulder. “I’ll make sure they stay in line,” he said with a wink.

“I leave them in your care, Garazeb,” she smiled. “Now, let’s finish the arrangements and get you all packed up. I am happy to hear that this child has found her new home. I can tell you more about some popular Lira San names if you need any help?”

“We’ve already decided on a name,” Kallas smiled. “Her name is Pippa.”

“Pippa,” she repeated. You could tell the word was foreign on her tongue, but she looked at Zeb and then at Kallus and mused thoughtfully. “Hmmm, I think it suits you and her well.”

She turned and went back into the den, leaving Zeb and Kallus to admire their new addition for a few moments longer until they followed.

Zeb had already stolen back Pippa and had begun to hog her attention, but Kallus didn’t seem to mind. In fact, seeing Zeb and Pippa happy together made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t hide his blush in time for Zeb to make a snide remark about how red his face was getting.

He grinned and nudged him once with his elbow, an affection that Zeb gently returned.

“I guess we have one more thing to celebrate at the party tonight?” Kallus said.

Zeb looked between the three of them. They were an odd family, but that was nothing new to him. He couldn’t wait to see everyone again and show Pippa off to them. He already started imagining her future, and he was instantly proud of everything she would soon accomplish.

Pippa cooed happily at her new family. Though she didn’t yet know much, she somehow understood that she was going to be loved for the rest of her life, and for that, the small baby couldn’t help but show her joy.

Zeb softened and placed a hand on Kallus.

“And many more after that, mate,” he said. “Many more after that.”


End file.
